I won't say I'm in love Songfic
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: When Olivia sits down to watch a film, she almost sees her own life being portrayed by it. EO love, only contains Olivia though with references to Elliot. Just a onesot hopefully a pickmeup style story for anyone who needs it.


**Okay so here is my very first ever attempt at a songfic. This goes out to all the amazing writers that have sent me friendly and positive reviews on my stories here at fanfiction. Hopefully just something to make you smile.**

**Thanks for them all, I even welcome your constructive criticism. I only had one real nasty review, it wasn't constructive or polite and I think that that person needs to think more about people's feelings before they express their own nasty views. **

**Anyway again just a big thanks to you all you are; (in no particular order **EnforcerAndAccuserFan, angelgirl88, PaceyW'sgirl, sasina, Rockstargoddess101, octoberbaby11, CSIGeekFan, Music-tigeress-CSI.

**This songfic is based upon Olivia. She is sat at home one night at the weekend watching films; in particular she is watching a Disney film called Hercules. All is going well, she's enjoying it but she feels almost like it is having a laugh at her expense when a particular character, sings a particular song (If you've seen the film you probably know what song I'm on about). **

**Oh I don't own any of the characters or songs, blah, blah, blah, it's kind of obvious I don't and I always, always forget to say that, so for future reference you know I don't. Enough rambling on with the story…**

**Outside was snowing and it was starting to gather on Olivia's window panes. She was sat on the couch in the middle of the room, but she felt a chill and shivered with the motion. She wrapped the blanket she had on like a shawl tighter around her and turned up the volume on the telly in order to drown out the silence in her lonely apartment.**

**She had been watching the Disney film but wasn't sure whether or not she had really been paying attention, well that all changed as Meg, one of the films characters started in song.**

_Meg: If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

_Muses: Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and_

_Who you're thinking of_

_Meg: No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_Muses: You swoon, you sigh_

_why deny it, uh-oh_

_Meg: It's too cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love_

'**This had to be a joke, right' Olivia glanced around the room, maybe looking for Aston to jump out and tell her she was being punk'd. Nope. She looked back at the t'v set scoffing another handful or caramel popcorn into her mouth.**

_Meg: I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh_

_Muses: You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad_

_Meg: No chance, now way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_Muses: Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

_Meg: This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_Muses: You're doin flips read our lips_

_You're in love_

_Meg: You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it_

_Muses: Girl, don't be proud_

_It's O.K. you're in love_

**Olivia found herself smiling, this was her, just Greek, singing, skinny, animated version of her. Hercules was Elliot and this film here was her life. She could just picture Munch, Fin and Cragen singing like the Muses to her protests back in the squad room. At least she wasn't the only girl with the problem. LOVE!**

_Meg: Oh_

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love._

**Olivia couldn't help but laugh, she pulled the blanket right up over her head. **

**Well there you go, hope you liked it. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
